


you'll find that love actually is all around (if you look for it)

by brightest_stars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Love Actually (2003)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Emotional Infidelity, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Flash Fic, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Inspired by Love Actually, Love Actually AU, Prime Minister Bellatrix Black, Support, grandparent/grandchild relationship, mentions of parental death, the black sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightest_stars/pseuds/brightest_stars
Summary: Harry Potter/Love Actually AU.Snapshots from three of the Love Actually storylines, but with Harry Potter characters, centred on the Black Sisters - Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Teddy Lupin & Andromeda Black Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. “Smile. Take a bow. And a wave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Enjoy! I may add to this later on, but I wanted to post this before before Christmas Day (its Christmas Eve, 11.45 at the time of posting)
> 
> I'd love to get more involved in the fanfic community in 2021, so I'd love it if anyone reached out!
> 
> Much love, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!

Through the labyrinth of her childhood school, Hermione guides the Prime Minister, who follows her, seemingly with complete trust, her heels click/clacking on the linoleum flooring of the hallways. Eventually they reach the back stage entrances, and slip in to the wings

They’re standing and watching a little girl sing ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’ when a man, probably a teacher, comes up behind them. Bella pulls Hermione away, and Hermione leads them around the back of the stage. They don’t have a view of the stage here, the other wing is full of kids waiting to go onstage. In the tight confines of the backstage area, surrounded by wires, and lighting stands, Hermione finds herself standing very close to Bellatrix. Her boss. The Prime Minister. Whom she has a  _ massive _ crush on. And she thinks it could be reciprocated, why else would she go door knocking just to find her on Christmas Eve to thank her for a Christmas Card.

Bellatrix’s curly hair is tumbling down her back, but one ringlet has slipped forwards. Hermione slowly lifts a hand, and tucks it behind Bellatrix’s ear with a whisper of flesh on flesh. They’re so close that Hermione can see the ever so slight thudding of Bellatrix’s heard in her pale chest, and Hermione knows her own chest is heaving a little with the exhilaration of standing so close, her candy apple red Christmas dress a stark contrast for Bellatrix’s black pantsuit, a dark green silk blouse underneath. They’re swaying closer together, closing the gap little by little. Bellatrix’s dark eyes are boring into Hermione’s hazel, and she feels like she can see Bellatrix’s soul.

The rendition of Mariah Carey’s hit is beginning to wrap up as Hermione sucks in a last breath, and takes a leap of faith. She closes the gap, finally, her hands fluttering up, eventually coming to rest on Bellatrix’s shoulder and cheek as she kisses her. It starts soft, tentative, then Bellatrix wraps her arms around Hermione’s waist and pulls her impossibly closer, deepening the kiss with a flick of her tongue. Hermione lets out a little, involuntary moan, which makes Bellatrix nip her lip with her teeth, drawing another small moan from Hermione, and Bellatrix groans, the sound almost drowned out by the applause.

And then Hermione can see light through her closed eyelids, and she can feel something fluttering around them. Bellatrix is quicker to react than Hermione, pulling away with a whisper of “shit!” but she keeps her arm around Hermione’s waist. Hermione and Bellatrix both look out at the same time, blinded by a shining spotlight, surrounded by falling silver confetti as the applause fades out with confusion.

“Right…” Bellatrix says, “So not quite as secret as we’d hoped.” Hermione can’t help but chuckle, a red flush creeping up her cheeks.

Hermione looks up at Bellatrix, keeping herself tucked close against the Prime Minister’s side. “What do we do now?” Hermione asks, a smile tugging at her lips.

“Smile,” Bellatrix says, plastering on her publicity smile, “take a bow.” Bellatrix does so, and Hermione follows suit with a giggle. “And a wave,” Bellatrix finishes, lifting her hand to wave, and Hermione copies. The light is so bright that she can’t see anyone in the crowd, much less her family and friends who can undoubtedly see her. Hermione lets Bellatrix guide her off the stage as the Prime Minister gives one last wave and follows suit.

Hermione is laughing now as she pulls Bellatrix along the school corridors until they can no longer hear the audience in the auditorium. Bellatrix’s laugh is intoxicating, so much so that Hermione pushes her up against a wall and kisses her deeply.

Bellatrix pulls away, laughing breathlessly, “haven’t you learnt your lesson about kissing me in public? We should get out of here before we get mobbed.”

With a happy sigh, Hermione lets Bellatrix push herself off the wall, but she keeps hold of the older woman’s hand. “I want to take you home, but my family will all be there as soon as the show ends,” hermione says wistfully.

“I want to take you home too,” Bellatrix admits, “but it’s Chritsmas tomorrow, and you should be with your family, not me. And I want to do this right. I want to take you for dinner first.”

“Alright,” Hermione agrees. “Dinner.”

Bellatrix hums. “I’ll pick you up at 7, on the 28th.”

“Ok,” Hermione stops walking, and takes Bellatrix’s other hand in her own. “A kiss to remember me by?” She asks coyly.

Bellatrix smirks as she leans in and makes herself very memorable indeed.

  
  



	2. All I Want For Christmas Is You!

Andromeda loves Teddy. Of course she does! He’s her grandson, her beautiful, clever, cheeky grandson, and she loves the bones of him. But being the parental figure for a child at her age was absolutely not what she signed up for, especially after the death of her husband before Teddy was born. And now her daughter and son-in-law are dead too. Dora and Remus had been in a car accident not three weeks ago, on their way to celebrate their wedding anniversary in Paris. So now Andromeda was wholly responsible for her grandson, and all he did was lock himself in his room, and he came out with red eyes, as if he’d been crying.

Walking along the Thames, Teddy won’t even hold her hand like he did when he was smaller. He’s too big for that now, or perhaps he resents her for taking the place of his parents. Andromeda knows she can never live up to Remus and Dora, and her ted was always the fun one in their partnership - Andromeda took on the practical role, always pointing up why things are dangerous or a bad idea.

Andromeda sits down on a bench by the edge of the river, and Teddy sits next to her. She decides to be bold. Just say it, Andy, she scolds herself, just ask. You have to find out. It’s your responsibility now.

“So, what's the problem, Teddy?” She asks. “Is it just Mum and Dad or is it something else? Maybe school? Are you being bullied? Or is it something worse?” Teddy isn’t answering her. “Can you give me any clues at all?”

Teddy looks up at her through his fringe, his wild honey blonde hair ruffling in the wind. “You really want to know?” he asks, vulnerable and unsure.

“I really want to know,” Andromeda confirms, trying to imbue her voice with as much calmness and reassurance as possible.

“Even though you won't be able to do anything to help?” Teddy prods, raising his eyebrows, and looking at her with Dora’s wide hazel eyes, inherited from her own father.

Andromeda nods firmly. She wants to reach out and squeeze him tight to her, hug him so tight and so long that all his troubles vanish. “Even if that's the case,” is what she settles for instead.

Teddy straightens up, lifting his chin. “OK. Well... truth is, actually…” he steels himself, “I'm in love.”

“Sorry?” Andromeda blinks her wide brown eyes and stares down at Teddy’s earnest little face, full of youth.

“I know I should be thinking about Mum and Dad all the time and I am,” he says, and Andromeda’s heart aches that he should feel such pain and such pressure so young. She is still completely blindsided. “But the truth is, I'm in love,” Teddy continues. “I was before Mum and Dad died, and there's nothing I can do about it!”

Andromeda doesn’t know what to say. He’s only ten years old. “Aren't you a bit young to be in love?”

“No.” Teddy answers shortly. Andromeda panics a little. She doesn't want Teddy to ever think he can’t confide in her, and regret telling her something so important to him.

“Ah, well. OK, well... I'm a little relieved,” Andromeda admits. Teddy has been honest with ehr, so she will return that honesty. She wants to build a trusting, comfortable relationship with Teddy that is more than just grandmother, because she is more than that to him now.

Teddy tilts his head, looking up at her in confusion. “Why?”

“Because I… thought it'd be something worse.” Andromeda admits with a small smile, resting her arm on Teddy’s shoulders, and he shuffles a little closer.

“Worse than the total agony of being in love?” Teddy asks with a mix of outrage and mystification. He thinks nothing can ever be worse than unrequited love at this tender age. Andromeda knows that's not true. So many things are worse than unrequited school child love.

Andromeda knows she can’t say this to Teddy. That would not be the right direction for this conversation to take. “Er... No, you're right,” she admits. “Total agony.”

  
  



	3. but still somehow, it’s love’s illusions I recall

Narcissa smiles, full of Christmas cheer as she chats with some other parents from Draco and Delphini’s class. Catching sight of a tall, white-blonde head, she wished the parents a Merry Christmas and slipped off to join her husband as they waited for their kids to come out from backstage after their performance. Narcissa slides a manicured hand into the crook of Lucius’s elbow as they slowly walked the length of the school foyer.

“Tell me,” she starts quietly, “if you were in my position, what would you do?” Narcissa is bold enough to make the assumption that he knows what she means.

Lucius bends his perfectly styled head closer to her. “What position is that?” he asks.

So this is how he wants to play this, Narcissa muses. Fine, she can play this game too. “Imagine your husband bought a gold necklace and, come Christmas, gave it to somebody else.” She says coldly, but not aggressively. She’s hyper-aware of their surroundings, and she won’t make a scene. She knows her husband well enough that he won’t either, and this will give her a chance to say what she needs to say

“Narcissa.” Lucius says, half warning, half apology, so she forges on.

“Would you wait around to find out if its-” Narcissa stops as she feels a hand on her shoulder, and turns to see one of the other School Board parents.

“Good night,” she says.

“Night,” Narcissa replies with a plastered on smile, as if she isn’t discussing the breakdown of her marriage. “Night.”

“Happy Christmas!” The woman says as she squeezes Narcissa’s shoulder and takes her leave.

Before lucius can start speaking, narcissa continues, “would you wait around to find out if it’s just a necklace, or if it’s sex and a necklace, or if, worst of all, it’s a necklace and… love.” Narcissa takes a deep breath, and she thinks her confrontational approach has actually rendered her husband speechless. “Would you stay, knowing life would always be a little bit worse, or would you cut and run?” She can’t stop the emotion from choking her last words. She stops walking, and Lucius stands facing her, looking down at her with his silvery steel eyes.

“Oh god,” he sighs. “I am so in the wrong. A classic fool.” Narcissa truly thinks that Lucius is being honest, that whatever it was with the office girl truly was something he regretted, and, somehow, this makes Narcissa angrier. How dare he gamble their marriage on some meaningless dalliance with a slutty assistant. A cold fury is burning up her chest.

“Yes, but you've also made a fool out of me,” she growls. “You've made the life I lead foolish, too.” She catches sight of two blonde heads running towards them, and takes a deep breath, to centre herself, and plasters on her smile once more. They’ll finish this conversation later.

“Darling,” Narcissa bends down and hugs Delphini, then wraps Draco in her arms too when he reaches her a moment later. “Ooh, darlings! Oh, you were wonderful. My little lobster,” Narcissa gushes, holding Delphi at arms length briefly, “you were so... what is that word? Orange! Come on, I've got treats at home. Dad's coming.” Narcissa leads her children out of the school, towards the car, and she hears Lucius follow.

  
  



End file.
